danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DesertStorm11/Firilikins' Execution (Castle Mayhem)
Firilikins jerks awake on the summit of a snowy, freezing-cold mountain top. He rubs his eyes and tries to stand, nearly falling over, tumbling off a cliff. He looks down, staring over the edge at a multi-hundred foot drop as snow lightly falls around him. He nervously looks around at the beautiful landscape. Snowy, untouched slopes go on for what seem like miles in every direction. Beautiful or not, I gotta get out of here... He thinks to himself, kneeling down. How did I get here...? He puts some snow in his hand as he hears a low growl behind him. He pauses in fear, looking back slowly. Two wolves approach him, fur white as the snow. Their green eyes shine in what little sunlight can show through the clouds. Firilikins takes a glance at the long drop behind him, and begins to sweat, despite the cold. Out of pure impulse, he lunges to the left, away from the ledge. The wolves don't budge, just continue to stare at him with their intense eyes. Growing more nervous, he backs away. "What do you want from me?" He screams. "Oh, I can answer that question." A woman's voice says. Firilikins jumps in surprise, thinking it was a wolf who spoke. He turns around to see a person standing behind him, wearing a black cloak. The hood covers most of her face. "What is it then?" He says, backing away again and staying aware of the wolves behind him. "Who are you?" She doesn't say a word, and kneels in the snow, pulling her hands out of the cloak. She begins muttering something, but he doesn't hear it. "What are you doing?" He says, louder. "What do you want from me!" She finishes whispering. A glowing purple ball forms from her hands, as smoke comes from her cloak and flows around her. "Revenge." The wolves approach Firilikins. Their eyes are no longer green, but a deep purple. They both growl intensely, as if waiting for permission to kill. "But, what did I ever do to you?" He says in fear. "You'll know." She pulls the hood away, revealing her face, her eyes glowing the same purple color. "...Jade...?" He wonders. "Yes." She responds, walking to one of the wolves and rubbing behind its ear. "You nearly made me kill someone... I learned your arts. I'll use them against you, like you did to me." "But... that was years ago!" He pleads. "Goodbye, Firilikins. Watching you die, will be my pleasure." She thrusts out her hand, watching as the wolves jump onto their prey. He screams in pain as one sinks its teeth into his left arm, and the other tackles him to the ground. He can barely hold the wolf on top of him back with his other arm as it snaps at him with sharp jaws. He feels his arm grow weak, and he struggles not to be mauled to death. He finally manages to roll it off of him. He tries to yank his bloody, lifeless arm away from the other wolf, but to no avail. It pulls him closer, and the second wolf lunges at him, but he dodges and it collides with the first, releasing him. He crawls to the edge of the cliff, wondering if falling off would be a better death than this. Before he can decide, the wolves recover and lurk toward him. The first wolf jumps to finish him off, and he screams as it claws at his back. He falls over, his body going numb. Using his right arm, he grabs the edge, and weakly pulls himself away as pain flares throughout his body. He nearly makes it to the edge as his body goes limp. He can't find the strength to move anymore as pain overcomes his senses. He looks back to Jade as the last thing he sees, still smiling, even to his death. His vision goes blurry, then fades to black as every feeling recedes from his mind. Jade steps up to Firilikins, bleeding out in the heavy snow. She sighs in relief, then kicks him off the cliff. He falls the entire distance, all the way to the ground far below. She pets the wolf beside her, and looks down at it. It's jaws are covered in blood; the blood of her enemy, from so long ago. She stares back over the snowy landscape for another minute, before patting the wolf's head and leaving the snowy cliff-side. Firilikins has been executed! His role was Warlock. Category:Blog posts